


Hearts Collide, Look Alive

by taecallsmenoona



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Airports, Ateez in Chicago, Canon Compliant, Concerts, F/M, Fluff, Hala Hala choreo, Mingi Jongho and Hongjoong aren't mentioned - sorry, San thinks he's funny, Travelling alone, Yunho Yeosang and Wooyoung only mentioned, energetic san, missing trains, quiet seonghwa, san is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: When dancing in public gets you more than just strange stares.
Relationships: Choi San/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Hearts Collide, Look Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of a dream I had last night where I was heading to the train station and San saw me dancing to Hala Hala choreo in my own world and decided to come say hi. I added a little bit of fluff, but he really did offer to upgrade my tickets to P1 in the dream.

_"Frightening, let's get burning now HALA HALA"_

You've always been one to dance while listening to your music, whether that be in public or in private. In this instance, you're definitely in a public airport - Chicago Midway to be exact.

When Ateez announced their second US tour, you jumped right to twitter to beg people for their Chicago presale codes. You'd already seen them and knew what kind of amazing show they were capable of, so when they said they were coming back, you didn't hesitate to snatch your seat. It was a grueling four month wait and days ticked by slower and slower as the date approached.

But the weekend was here.

It was a normal Saturday. You were meeting your two best friends who had driven up the night before at your Air BnB, but first you had to navigate through the airport and onto the correct train. "It's the only train you can get onto. You'll be fine," you've been told before. That statement was meant to ease your mind, but nothing could quell the slight anxiety you felt while trying to navigate a new place on your own. You packed everything in your carry-on, so the only thing you had to worry about was getting to the train station. You finally got to the rather long walkway that could _only_ take you to the train station and you let out the breath you didn't realize you were holding. You were on the right track.

The airport had been busy, but there weren't many people in this corridor. Since you felt very strongly about listening to "hype music," the only thing you listened to was Ateez starting that morning. Your song switched to Hala Hala for the third time that day and you were jazzed. The chorus always put you in a great mood and you started dancing along to a very poorly done version of their choreography. Since you had your headphones in, you didn't hear someone approaching you and watching what you were doing. Suddenly you felt an arm throw itself around your shoulders, and your eyes widened comically.

Being a sporty girl, you whipped around with a quickness, ready to fight whoever was trying to kidnap you. Somehow, your eyes get wider as you stare at the person who is now on the verge of collapsing with hysteric laughter and you feel your blood start to boil. There's no way this was happening.

Choi San.

You were staring at Choi San laughing maniacally, dimples on full display as you try to will your heart to slow down. You just continue to stare at the handsome "stranger" (you knew him, but he didn't know you obviously).

"Excuse me, what?" You ask, realizing that he had been trying to talk to you but you were still calming down and didn't hear him.

"Was that Hala Hala?" He asks again, working hard at his English pronunciation. You nod slightly. "Are you Atiny?" He asks with a cheeky grin. You nod again, somehow not finding the words to answer him properly. You break your eyes from San to take a quick look around, not exactly sure what or who you're looking for. You notice that he's alone somehow. 

"Why did you follow me?" You manage to ask quietly.

"I saw you dancing." He exclaims happily. "Are you coming to the concert?"

"I am. I'm going to meet with my-"

"SAN-AH" you hear someone shouting for San. You recognize the deeper voice and you see San's face turn pink as he ducks his head slightly. You look up and you meet the eyes of the oldest Ateez member, obviously out of breath as he's come to collect San. They spoke in hushed Korean and you assume Seonghwa is ripping him a new one for walking off without security or anyone with him in a strange city. You hear San doing what you can only assume is reassuring him that he was with Atiny (all you understood was the word Atiny) and that he would be safe. At this point, Seonghwa's piercing gaze turns to you.

"You're Atiny?" He asks slowly, cocking his head. You thought talking to San was intimidating, but nothing compares to Seonghwa's gaze. Maybe that was just for you, though. He was your bias, after all. 

Noticing your lack of response, San starts answering Seonghwa in Korean, exaggerating his words with gestures toward you. You heard 'Hala Hala' and your face turns red, only assuming he's telling Seonghwa how he saw you dancing and that's why he approached you. 

"She's going to the concert." San says in English to Seonghwa with a huge smile.

"You are?" Seonghwa asks, turning his attention to you once again. You can only manage to nod. "Alone?" He asks innocently.

"N-no. I'm meeting my friends. I was heading to the train station to meet at our Air BnB." You tried to speak slowly so hopefully they could understand what you were saying. 

"Air BnB?" San asks.

"Ah, it's like a hotel, I guess. It's a place to sleep." They both nod at your explanation. At the mention of the Air BnB, you check your phone, noticing the time. You've missed your train and now have to wait for the next one. Your face falls slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I've missed the train I was going to." You respond, as if this alternative wasn't the best possible thing that could have happened. You open your twitter app, opting to shoot your friends a message saying you'll be later than normal and that you'd explain your crazy day later.

"I TOLD YOU SHE'S ATINY. LOOK AT HER SNS PAGE." San shouts (at this point you think he's just trying to flex his English), earning a few curious gazes from the older people walking through the corridor. 

"Ah yes. I'm on Atiny twitter." You respond quietly.

"Who's your profile picture?"

"S-seonghwa." You say, refusing to meet the oldest member's gaze. 

"Really? Me?" Seonghwa asks quietly. You nod shyly. You hear San coo in the background. 

"You should call your friends and tell them you will be late." San suggests. You nod and pull up your best friend's contact number and hit call on the screen.

"Cutie, are you on the train?" You hear your best friend ask. You put the phone on speaker phone.

"No, I missed my train and I'll have to wait for the next one."

"That's okay. We'll see you when you get here. We're meeting you at the stop."

"What is her name?" San whispers.

"Who's that with you?" Your friend asks, now very confused.

"Her name is Shelby." You answer San.

"Hi Shelby." San greets into your phone.

"Who is that?" Shelby asks, still confused.

"Shelby, you'll never believe me if I told you."

"You're not being kidnapped are you?"

"Nope."

"Who is it?"

"Shelby, I'm standing with San and Seonghwa."

"Okay seriously who's with you?" You hear Shelby ask, irritation starting to creep in her normally gentle voice.

"I'm not lying." You say, turning to San. "Say hi please."

"Annyeonghaseyo Shelby." San greets cheerfully.

"What the-? Send me a picture. I don't believe you." You look to San and Seonghwa and see them trying to hold back laughter. Seonghwa nods and you hold up your phone, taking a selfie of the three of you. You send it in your group chat on twitter and listen, waiting. You hear Kia in the background screaming for Shelby to look at her phone. 

"You're the luckiest person in the world oh my god!" Shelby whines into the phone. You just laugh.

"I'll tell you the story when I get there."

"You are all Atiny?" Seonghwa asks into the phone receiver. "YES" Shelby and Kia respond loudly.

"Where are your seats?" They ask me. 

"203 I think. We couldn't afford VIP." You respond with a pout.

"Can we upgrade you?" Seonghwa asks. "We made you miss your train." He ducks his head apologetically.

"SAY YES SAY YES SAY YES. DON'T YOU DARE SAY NO." You hear one of your friends yell through the phone. San laughs, dimples on display again. 

"Yes of course. Thank you." You respond with a slight bow. Seonghwa hands you his phone with a blank contact screen pulled up. You shakily take it and input your phone number with the name "Airport Atiny (Erica)" and he tries out your name out loud, sending you a text to confirm you had his number. 

"We'll text you when we get it finalized."

"Not to sound selfish, but are you upgrading all of us? I don't want to leave them. We're all here together." San laughs and nods his head. 

"Yes all of you. Who do they like?"

"All of you!!" They both exclaim. You laugh, knowing Kia biases Yunho and Shelby biases Yeosang, San and Wooyoung. You decide to keep that part to yourself as you say goodbye to your friends and end the phone call. Immediately your phone starts blowing up with jealous texts and twitter messages. 

"Okay we will see you tomorrow then, yeah?" San asks. "You need to get to your train." He prompts. 

"Can we walk you?" Seonghwa offers. You shake your head and he gives you a confused look.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I've seen lots of Atiny in the station." Seonghwa nods and reaches out to tug San's wrist in the opposite direction.

"I'll text you." Seonghwa says and San nods in agreement, the two of them heading back in the direction you all came from originally. You watch them leave and San takes one look back, meeting your gaze with another dazzling grin and a shy wave, which you reciprocate.

You turn on your heel and just barely make it onto your next train. Taking a breath, you allow yourself to unwind from the encounter you just had with easily your two favorite idols. You refuse to open your twitter page to read the onslaught of messages from your friends. You look at the picture you took and quickly set it as your home screen (lock screen would almost be more public than you'd like at this point). All of a sudden, the concert you were looking forward to already just became six times more exciting for you, if that was even possible. You were in one of your favorite cities with your favorite people seeing your favorite group. All was well in your life.

Your phone vibrated in your hand, pulling you out of your mind momentarily. Looking down and seeing the number you have yet to save, you smile. Inputting what you think is a cute and funny name, you save Seonghwa's number in your phone. 

**From: Seonghwa - not an Illusion ;)**

I'm looking forward to seeing you again. ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ)

**Author's Note:**

> Well how'd you like my dream? When I tell you I cried a little when I woke up knowing that this wouldn't happen in real life, I'm not lying. I hope you enjoyed the little bit of my mind. 
> 
> I thought about making this a y/n story, but I decided against it. I mostly use the word 'you' so you can imagine it's you if you'd like. This was mostly just for me to get things out of my head.
> 
> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment or kudos. Seriously they make my day so much better.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @armystaytiny


End file.
